1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved device for use in removing condensate from a rotatable, steam dryer drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotatable, steam dryer drums are used in paper mills to dry sheet or web material. Steam is introduced into the rotatable drums to provide the heat to dry the material. Means have been provided in the drums for removing the condensate therefrom, formed when the steam condenses within the drums. These means comprise one or more condensate pick-up heads which are mounted to lie adjacent the inner cylindrical wall of the drum and which are connected, through an outlet conduit, with a siphon device located outside the drum. The pick-up head rotates with the drum and picks up the condensate travelling on the wall of the rotating wall. This condensate is then drawn out of the drum by the siphon device through the outlet conduit connected to the pick-up head.
One such device for removing condensate is shown in Canadian Pat. No. 647,583, issued Aug. 28, 1962, John W. Hieronymus, inventor. The device shown in this patent employs a particular type of condensate pick-up head attached, by means of an elbow fitting, to an outlet conduit leading out of the drum. Spring-loaded bracing means are provided for biasing the pick-up head against the wall of the drum to maintain the head in the proper position.
In practice, it has been found that the known condensate removal devices, such as those shown in the patent, for example, have numerous disadvantages. The devices are relatively expensive due to the use of a special elbow-type fitting to both connect the conduit leading from the pick-up head to the outlet conduit, and also to provide attachment of a bracing member. In addition, elbow fittings are somewhat inefficient removing condensate due to the sharp constricted turn in the fitting. The expense of the devices is further increased by the use of a relatively compliated condensate pick-up head. Known devices employing a spring mounting in order to bias or brace the pick-up head against the wall of the drum have also been found disadvantageous since a spring mounting results in a tendency of the pick-up head to vibrate, particularly during high speed operation of the dryer drum. The vibrations are detrimental to the proper operation of the device.